Pentacon
VEB Pentacon was an East German camera maker formed in 1964 from the fusion of many companies, among which Kamera Werke and Welta. Originally Pentacon had begun as a model name, the export name of the bodies derivated from the Contax S. The use of the name Contax had been prohibited to the East German company VEB Zeiss Ikon, and they had forged that ugly name from 'Penta'prism and 'Con'tax. The production of VEB Pentacon essentially concentrated on the Praktica SLRs. 35mm SLR, focal plane shutter Praktiflex Earlier than Pentacon, see KW. Praktica FX * Praktica FX * Praktica ("Model III") * Praktica FX 2 * Porst reflex FX 2 * Praktica FX 3 * Praktica F.X 2 * Praktica F.X 3 Praktica IV / V * Praktica IV * Praktica IV B * Praktica IV M * Praktica IV BM * Praktica IV F * Praktica IV FB * Praktica V F * Praktica V FB Praktica nova * Praktica nova * Praktica nova B * Praktica mat * Pentaflex SL * Porst reflex FX 3 * Praktica PL nova I * Hanimex Praktica nova I * Praktica PL nova I B * Hanimex Praktica nova I B * Pentor I B * Porst FX 4 * Praktica PL electronic * Praktica PL electronic B * Praktica super TL * Hanimex Praktica super TL * Porst reflex FX 6 * Revueflex SL Praktica L http://static.flickr.com/32/45587002_71efd4d0c7_t.jpg * Praktica L * Praktica LLC * Praktica LTL * Praktica LB * Praktica VLC * Praktica LTL 3 * Praktica PLC 2 * Praktica L 2 * Praktica LB 2 * Praktica VLC 2 * Praktica EE 2 * Praktica DTL 2 * Praktica super TL 3 * Praktica MTL 3 * Revueflex TL I * Revueflex TL 25 * Praktica PLC 3 * Praktica VLC 3 * Praktica EE 3 * Praktica DTL 3 * Praktica super TL 1000 * Praktica super TL 2 * Praktica super TL 500 * Praktica MTL 5 * Revue ML * Praktica MTL 5 B * Praktica MTL 50 Contax S / Pentacon See Zeiss-Ikon. Praktina Earlier than Pentacon, see KW. Pentacon Super * Pentacon Super SLR Praktica B * Praktica B * Praktica BX 20 * Praktica BX 10 DX * Praktica BX 21 DX * Praktica BX 20s * Praktica BX 20D * Praktica BX 20s-ED U-V * Praktica BXEDH * Praktica B 200 * Praktica BCX * Praktica BC 1 * Jenaflex AM 1 * Praktica BC 3 * Praktica B 100 * Praktica BC auto * Praktica BCA * Jenaflex AC 1 * Praktica BCS * Praktica BCC * Praktica BMS * Revue BC 2 * Praktica BM 35mm SLR, leaf shutter Pentina * Pentina I * Pentina II * Pentina II M * Pentina M * Pentina FM * Pentina E 120 SLR Praktisix / Pentacon Six * Praktisix - 1 (1957), launched by KW * Praktisix II (1964) * Praktisix II A (1966) * Pentacon Six (1966) * Pentacon Six TL (1968) * Hanimex Praktica 66 (version for Hanner Ex- and Import of Australia) * Pentacon Six TLs (1984 - rare version especially made for making pictures for ID cards, image size 4x4,5cm, version for Tschechoslovakia) * Six TTL